marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 622
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * , ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Stages of Grief | Writer2_1 = Greg Weisman | Penciler2_1 = Luke Ross | Inker2_1 = Luke Ross | Colourist2_1 = Rob Schwager | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor2_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = Flash Thompson, having reached the acceptance part of the five stages of grief, wins a race for the handicapped. However, a month later, Peter and Betty see Flash struggle to walk with his prosthetic legs and looks defeated when he fails. Three weeks later, Flash shows Peter his research in cybernetics and asks Peter to use his connections with Spider-Man and the superhero community to help him regrow his legs, and in return Flash will be a hero for them. Later on, Peter calls Betty and asks about Flash. She tells him that Flash has been going through the five stages of grief backwards. He reached acceptance after winning the race, became depressed when he failed to walk with his prosthetics, and bargained with Peter to get Spider-Man's help. Spider-Man goes to see Curt Conners in his lab at Phelcorp Pharmaceuticals in hopes that he can help, since he is well known for his work in regrowing limbs, but Conners reminds him that the Lizard was the result of his efforts. Later on, Harry and Peter are searching the internet for someone. Two weeks later, Spider-Man tells Flash that no one could help him, causing him to lash out in anger, the second stage of grief. Another week later, Flash exhibits denial, the first stage of grief, when signs up with REABILIFY, a company that can give him indestructible, cybernetic legs, and in exchange, instead of payment, he will use his skills to work off his debt. As he is about to respond to their e-mail, Betty takes him to his birthday party, set up by Peter, and talks with people from his past, including the man he saved and his pregnant wife. His family even came, as well as his father, who shows Flash his one-year chip from Alcoholics Annonymous, which he joined the day he heard Flash lost his legs. Peter then reintroduces Flash to Sha Shan, his ex-wife and the woman they had tracked down earlier, who is going to be his new pysical therapist. Five weeks later, Flash delete's his e-mail from REABILIFY and works with Sha Shan to walk on his prosthetics. He falls, but this time he laughs, a stage that Peter calls grace. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = As the Gauntlet rages on around him, the spotlight is on Peter Parker’s original archenemy-turned-best friend, Flash Thompson. Since losing his legs in service to his country, Flash Thompson’s not been deterred by his physical limitations. But even a hero can have his limits. Greg Weisman, one of the brains behind the smash TV hit Spectacular Spider-Man, teams with Luke Ross (CAPTAIN AMERICA) to bring a touching story of Flash Thompson coming to terms with his new life. Then, Fred Van Lente and Joe Quinones (WEDNESDAY COMICS) bring Spider-Man face-to-face with Morbius, The Living Vampire! | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13958 }} References